Cokelat Valentine
by Tsukiowl
Summary: tidak heran jika pria ini-Dazai-mendapatkan begitu banyak cokelat saat valentine. tapi, mau di kemanakan semua cokelat itu?


cokelat valentine

* * *

Dazai Osamu salah satu detektif swasta, memiliki sifat konyol dengan kecintaannya akan bunuh diri, dan sifat merepotkan karena melakukan segala hal seenaknya.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang pria itu lakukan. Berjalan santai di siang hari, membiarkan tubuhnya terpapar oleh matahari. Dan berakhir menerima coletahan dari Kunikida karena lalai dengan tugasnya.

Mungkin bagi Dazai pekerjaan di dalam agensi sama sekali tidak lah penting. Pria ini bahkan enggan membaca satu kata dari tugas yang selalu di berikan kepadanya.

Bagaimana cara Dazai menyelesaikannya? Cukup mudah. tipu Kunikida.

Biarkan sang partner yang menyelesaikan. Cara lain? Tipu Atsushi. Ada banyak cara bagi Dazai untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang di hadapi. Tidak peduli besar atau kecil. Meski harus mengorbankan seseorang dan merugikannya-dengan cara tipu menipu- Selama itu menguntungkan bagi pria ini, itu semua sama sekali tidak masalah. Kalian bisa berkata Dazai adalah parasit berjalan.

Tapi, kasus kali ini cukup membuat Dazai memutar otak jeniusnya. Setelah keliling kota Yokohama, menebarkan pesona sana-sini, (meski ketampanannya adalah sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa di pungkiri). Benda di tangannya adalah hasil dari kegiatan jalan menyusuri kota.

Tumpukkan cokelat di terima tidak pandang umur lawan jenis, entah tua tau muda. Sekitar duapuluh dua cokelat terkepak rapi dalam sebuah karung. Itu baru satu saja, karena terdapat sekisar tiga karung bersijejer rapi di hadapannya.

Ponsel seketika di tangan, berusaha menelpon kawan yang sekiranya dapat membantu membawa semua barang ini. Nomor Kunikida tersambung, baru pria itu ingin mengucapkan halo, semburat kata-kata terlontar di seberang sana, membuat kuping sakit seketika. Ponsel di tutup.

Ponsel kembali menyambungkan sambungan. Kali ini pada kouhai agensi, incaran port mafia. Atsushi.

"halo Atsushi-kun," sapa Dazai saat sambungan telah terangkat. "bisa aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

Atsushi mengangguk kecil di seberang sana.

"Aku sekarat," sahut Dazai yang tentu saja sebuah kebohongan. Sesuai dengan yang di perkirakan, bocah harimau itu berteriak, panik. Dazai tersenyum sendiri mendapati reapon Atsushi.

"Aku akan kirimkan alamatnya, tolong segera kesini Atsushi-kun," sambungan di tutup sepihak. Dazai tersenyum puas. Dan benar saja, tidak butuh waktu lama ia menunggu. Atsushi datang berlari ke arahnya, di sertai kaki yang telah berubah setengah menjadi macan.

Sebuah kesalahan fatal jika mempercayai perkataan Dazai. Atsushi terdiam di tempat menatap cengo ke arah Dazai. Dari ujung ke ujung pemuda itu mengamati, namun tidak mendapati luka atau barang kali sebuah goresan pada pria ini.

Bahkan Dazai berdiri tegap dengan kokoh serta wajah watados yang ia lemparkan ke arah Atsushi.

"Halo."

"Dazai-san, aku panik kau tahu!" bentak Atsushi pada senpai yang berhasil mengerjainya.

Entah ini akting Dazai yang terlalu bagus atau Atsushi yang lugu hingga mudah ditipu. Mungkin keduanya.

Dazai tertawa garing. "Tapi sungguh aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Atsushi malas.

"Bisakah kau bantu membawakan semua ini?"

Dazai menunjukkan 3 karung di balik tubuhnya, pemuda itu terbeku di tempat. Wajahnya termangu, menatap 3 karung di depannya, seolah berkata 'apa itu?'

"Jika boleh tau, ini apa Dazai-san?"

"Tolong bawakan saja ya, Atsushi-kun. Nanti ku berikan cokelat," Dazai tersenyum, Atsushi memicing curiga.

"Tunggu! Aku bawa ini semua?" Atsushi berteriak histeris saat Dazai berjalan mendahuluinya dengan santai. Pria itu berbalik, menatap Atsushi dengan wajah andalannya, watados.

"Hm.. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Atsushi spechless di tempat, pemuda itu hanyalah manusia biasa— ralat, manusia setengah harimau biasa yang tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti hercules, membawa 3 karung sekaligus itu semua di luar batas kemampuannya.

Seolah mengerti. Dazai berjalan mendekati Atsushi, menepuk bahu si pemuda.

"Atsushi-kun, kau tau aku baru di berikan tugas baru oleh pimpinan."

Atsushi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Meski hati kecil sudah merasa tidak baik ia tetap mendengarkan ucapan Dazai.

"Aku di beri tugas untuk melatihmu agar bertambah kuat, karena kau adalah petarung andalan kami Atsushi-kun."

Rahang Atsushi menegang, mimik wajah berubah menjadi serius. Di balik itu semua, Dazai tertawa dalam hati.

"Maksudmu, ini adalah latihan untukku?"

Dazai mengangguk mantab. Dan Atsushi kembali tertipu.

* * *

Sesuai perkataannya, Dazai memberikan Atsushi sebatang cokelat setelah pemuda itu memasukkan karung terakhir ke dalam agensi.

Pemuda itu menepis keringat yang turun, dengan wajah yang serius. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tapi biarlah, setidaknya kali ini memang bisa di katakan sebuah latihan untuk Atsushi.

Latihan untuk mentabahkan hatinya saat ia tahu jika telah di tipu Dazai.

Atsushi keluar dari agensi, setelah Naomi menariknya menuju taman dengan Kyouka yang menunggu.

Kini, Dazai sendirian di dalam agensi, menatap 3 karung cokelat di hadapannya.

Pertanyannya.

Setelah di bawa ke agensi, ini semua akan di apakan?

Mau dimakan?

Mungkin bisa, hanya saja 10 batang cokelat ia makan pemuda ini akan tepar tidak berdaya. Atau, ia bisa menyimpan semua dan memakannya saat senggang? Dazai mengangguk berpikir cara yang satu ini. Tapi, bisa jadi semua cokelat ini keburu basi sebelum di makan karena terlalu lama disimpan. Lantas pria itu menggeleng.

Ia harus memikirkan cara lainnya.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, pintu agensi sudah terbuka menampakkan seorang detektif yang baru saja balik dari misinya.

Dazai menatap Ranpo sebentar. Sama halnya Ranpo menatap karung di hadapan Dazai.

"Oi Dazai, kali ini benda aneh apa yang kau bawa?"

Dazai tersenyum cerah.

(Jika ini adalah sebuah manga bukan fanfiction, maka kalian akan dapat melihat lampu terang di kepala sebelah kiri Dazai).

"Kamu mau ini Ranpo-san?"

Ranpo menautkan alisnya, menatap pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini semua cokelat," kata Dazai, dengan membuka salah satu karung dan memperlihatkan isinya.

Wajah detektif itu terlukis senyuman lebar, manik hijau terbuka menatap binar pada cokelat di depannya.

Dengan cepat detektif itu berjalan mendekat, mengambil salah satu batang cokelat dari dalam karung.

"Kau mendapatkan ini dari mana Dazai?"

Dazai tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Ini semua boleh kau makan Ranpo-san."

Tidak perlu di perintahkan pun Ranpo akan makan, jika semua ini disembunyikan juga ia akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Karena manisan adalah sumber utama kehidupan detektif ini.

"Ah— apa ada yang kau inginkan Dazai? Akan ku lalukan apapun itu selama aku bisa."

"Apapun?" ulang Dazai.

Ranpo mengangguk mantab. "Apapun," cokelat ia makan dengan agresif, sedikit mengotori sudut bibir dan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membiarkanku mencicipi tubuhmu, sebagai pengganti cokelat."

Suara kunyahan terhenti, Ranpo melihat jijik ke arah Dazai. Baru saja ia akan kembali meletakkan cokelatnya Dazai sudah berteriak panik.

"Aku hanya bercanda Ranpo-san! Jangan di anggap serius!"

Jika detektif itu menolak memakan semua cokelat ini, Dapat di pastikan besok pagi akan ada kabar, laut Yokohama penuh dengan cokelat. Ranpo kembali memakan cokelatnya, membuat pemuda berambut cokelat acak ini bernafas lega.

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, mereka berdua punya cara unik untuk merayakan valentine. Dazai mendapatkan cokelat, Ranpo menghabiskan.

Mereka bukanlah seorang partner, mungkin terkadang (jika ada kasus sulit yang membutuhkan otak jenius mereka). Tapi valentine adalah tanggal mereka menjadi partner tetap dalam masalah cokelat.

Dan, entahlah. Sepertinya mereka berdua lupa dengan janji Ranpo yang akan mengabulkan permintaan Dazai di valentine pertama mereka.

 **end (?)**


End file.
